This invention relates generally to the field of cataract surgery and more particularly to a method and apparatus for polishing the capsular bag following cataract removal.
The human eye in its simplest terms functions to provide vision by transmitting light through a clear outer portion called the cornea, and focusing the image by way of the lens onto the retina. The quality of the focused image depends on many factors including the size and shape of the eye, and the transparency of the cornea and lens.
When age or disease causes the lens to become less transparent, vision deteriorates because of the diminished light which can be transmitted to the retina. This deficiency in the lens of the eye is medically known as a cataract. An accepted treatment for this condition is surgical removal of the lens and replacement of the lens function by an artificial intraocular lens (IOL).
In the United States, the majority of cataractous lenses are removed by a surgical technique called phacoemulsification. During this procedure, a thin phacoemulsification cutting tip is inserted into the diseased lens and vibrated ultrasonically. The vibrating cutting tip liquifies or emulsifies the lens so that the lens may be aspirated out of the eye. The diseased lens, once removed, is replaced by an artificial lens.
Following lens removal, residual lens epithelial cells (LECs) and cortical material may remain adhered to the lens capsule. Removing this material has been increasingly recognized as being important in helping to prevent opacification of the posterior capsule (also known as a secondary cataract of PCO). PCO is generally treated by a second medical procedure known as a YAG capsulotomy during which a Nd:YAG laser is used vaporize a hole in the opacified posterior capsule to allow light to once again reach the retina. Currently, rubbing of the capsular bag with the tip of an irrigating/aspirating (I/A) handpiece is the technique used to “polish” the capsular bag. This mechanical debridement technique works well but is time consuming and risks tearing a hole in the capsular bag.
Therefore, a need continues to exist for a method and device for polishing the capsular bag following cataract extraction.